


Por Derecho Propio

by Obsscure



Series: Deanthon 2012 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: deanthon_es, Español | Spanish, Family, Fanfiction, Fest, Gen, Pre-Canon, Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un día la cinta del cassette se rompió y Dean se vio obligado a callarse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por Derecho Propio

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Reto #03: _El conductor elige la música_ , para la comunidad [deanthon_es](http://deanthon-es.livejournal.com/) en la celebración del 2012.

  


El silencio no era habitual en el impala. Si los ocupantes callaban, los cassettes de John se repetían hasta que la cinta sonaba chiclosa y deshecha. Luego ponían la radio que llenaba las horas con sus periodos de sintonía y estática, hasta que hubiese una mejor recepción. O Dean cantaba su propia versión de _Eye of Tiger_ a todo pulmón y con una entonación horrible que era incapaz de reconocer.

Si Sam se quejaba demasiado de su interpretación (y Dean consideraba que los tímpanos de su padre estallarían de un momento a otro por su culpa), se callaba antes que John bramase y les castigara, haciendo ademanes para Sam lo imitara aunque pusiese la cara agria. _El conductor elige la música_ , aseveraba y colocaba (por cuatrillonésima vez) la cinta favorita y más vieja de su padre hasta estropearse. Entonces un día que la cinta se rompió, ocurrió algo muy injusto.

 _Sam, ahora te toca a ti_. Y John mandó a Dean al asiento trasero, descendió del vehículo e intercambió lugares con el nervioso niño. Dean expulsó balbuceos enojados que tuvo que tragarse cuando su padre le miró de esa forma que no admitía réplicas, que decía en un solo gesto que se mordiera la lengua hasta permitirle lo contrario.

—Algún día tu hermano saldrá herido y tendrás que darte prisa por sacarle de donde sea que esté. O estará muy borracho y se estampará contra un árbol si no estás allí para quitarle las llaves y llevarle a casa.

Dean quiso gritar que nunca sería tan estúpido como para dañar el Impala, y que Sam estaba muy enano para alcanzar bien los pedales; que si alguien merecía la oportunidad de conducir, aunque fueran unos cuantos metros en una carretera de verdad (y no en estacionamientos vacíos donde había practicado antes) era él. En cambio rechinó los dientes y sintió la cara arder a causa de la molestia contenida. Cuando Sam arrancó el auto y su sonrisa casi no cabía en el rostro, su padre le dijo que podía escoger lo que quisiera en la radio.

Sam se estiró para verle por el retrovisor y encogió los hombros.

—Así está bien. Cuando Dean cierra la boca, el resto es música.

Y Dean empuño las manos y resopló, repitiéndose que ya tendría la oportunidad de cobrársela. 

Unos trescientos metros, cuatro apagones del motor y un volantazo más adelante, Sam volvió al asiento del copiloto y se giró hacia Dean, aplastando su mejilla contra el revestimiento, la carita digna.

—Ahora yo también voy a cuidar de ti.

Y la furia de Dean fue reemplazada por un nudo apretado en la garganta que amenazaba con llegarle hasta las esquinas de los ojos. Abrió la boca pero no supo que decir; finalmente suspiró y despeinó el cabello de su hermano. Ser el mayor tenía su precio pero estaba dispuesto a pagarlo, aunque fuese con silencio cuando le comieran las ganas de fastidiar a Sammy.

 _Al menos, hasta que me toque por derecho escoger la música_.

~▣~


End file.
